honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Pavel Young
For others named Young Lord Pavel Young, 11th Earl of North Hollow, was a Manticoran citizen and an officer in the Royal Manticoran Navy. Biography Young was born as the oldest son of Dimitri Young, 10th Earl of North Hollow, in the second half of the 19th century PD. During his Academy years, Young was known as a womanizer. As a midshipman at Saganami Island Academy, he attempted to rape Honor Harrington, but was badly beaten by Harrington in self defense. Due to Harrington's failure to fully disclose the cause of the incident, (due to her embarassment and shame), Young was never disciplined for his actions. Despite his father's connections, however, he did receive an official reprimand. Following graduations, Young worked his way to the Captain's List, but after becoming a Captain, his superiors were not impressed with him. He pursued Carol Warner before she married Craig Warner. In 1899 PD, as commanding officer of [[HMS Warlock (CA-277)|HMS Warlock]], he was assigned to the picket station in the Basilisk System. In 1900 PD, Young authorized the Havenite Q-Ship [[PMSS Sirius|PMSS Sirius]] to pass through customs without fully checking the ship's manifest or cargo. After [[HMS Fearless (CL-56)|HMS Fearless]] was assigned to the station, he took the Warlock to Manticore for a three-month refit. Upon hearing of Harrington's actions at Medusa, he attempted to speed the refit so he could to return to Basilisk in order to stop her. Admiral Warner slowed him down by orders from Admiral White Haven. He issued numerous complaints to Admiral Warner but was unable to return to Basilisk before the First Battle of Basilisk. In 1901 PD, as punishment for his abandonment of Captain Harrington and inaction on Medusa, Young and the Warlock were sent to escort freighters in the Silesian Confederacy. (HH1) Shortly before the First Battle of Hancock Station, Young and Warlock were assigned to Heavy Cruiser Squadron 17, where Young became the senior squadron captain. He and Commander Houseman conspired to worsen Commodore Van Slyke's opinion of Captain Harrington. During the Battle of Hancock, after Van Slyke was killed and Harrington failed to order the Task Force to scatter, he ordered the squadron to do so out of fear of destruction. He was the only captain who failed to return to formation when Harrington ordered it. Vice Admiral Parks relieved Young of command and had him placed under arrest for cowardice under fire and as unfit to command a Queen's ship. (HH3) In his following court-martial, Young was convicted of the charges that did not carry the death penalty and was dishonorably discharged from the Navy. He succeeded his father, who died of a heart attack at the end of the trial, as Earl of North Hollow. To everyone's surprise, he voted for declaring war on the People's Republic of Haven as a political ploy. He later paid Denver Summervale to kill both Honor Harrington and Paul Tankersley. After Harrington surprisingly killed Summervale, Young paid for ordinary killers to try to kill her, but when she took her seat in the House of Lords, she challenged him to a duel. At the duel, he treacherously shot her with her back turned. She and the Master of the Field killed him in retribution. His younger brother Stefan succeeded him as Earl of North Hollow. (HH4) Honor Harrington considered Young an example of the evils of the patronage system in the Navy. (HH9) Service Record Promotions * Captain (JG) (before 1895 PD) * Captain (SG) (1895 PD) * acting Commodoreaccording to specifications in his trial, status similar to Honor Harington's temporary rank of acting Fleet Admiral (1905 PD - 6/23/282 AL) * Dishonorably discharged (1905 PD) Posts * Commanding Officer, HMS Warlock (CA-277) (HH1-HH3) * Commanding Officer, Cruiser Division at Heavy Cruiser Squadron Seventeensupposition based on facts, that CruRon 17 was divided on divisions and Captain Young was second senior officer of that squadron - 1905 PD (HH3) * acting Commanding Officer, Heavy Cruiser Squadron Seventeen - 1905 PD - 6/23/282 AL (HH3) Decorations Some medal ribbons were mentioned during discharging. References Young, Pavel Young, Pavel Young, Pavel Young, Pavel Young, Pavel Young, Pavel Young, Pavel